Individuals are interested in documenting their lives via pictures (sometimes referred to as a “selfie”). However, documenting the driving experience while the driver is in the vehicle traditionally requires mobile equipment such as a drone or a helicopter and extensive planning. Increasingly, vehicles and stationary infrastructure objects include cameras or other sensors (such as LiDAR, etc.) and are capable of communicating with vehicles through inter-vehicle communication. This inter-vehicle communication network is sometimes referred to as vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication and vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) communication (sometimes referred to collectively as V2X communication).